El velocista de la hoja
by Kurasano'o
Summary: Tras la derrota del falso dios Savitar la fuerza de la velocidad se desestabilizó causando una enorme tormenta eléctrica azoto todo el multiverso y en uno de ellos un pelirrojo ojiazul relegado por sus padres y criado por su madrina es golpeado por uno de estos rayos, tras nueve meses de coma el chico despierta pero descubre que algo increíble le paso.
1. Renacimiento

El velocista de la hoja

capitulo 1: Renacimiento

El multiverso se encontraba en peligro pues tras la muerte del falso dios Savitar a manos del Team Flahs una tormenta de speedforce desestabilizó los universos casi causando su destrucción, de no ser por Barry Allen quien se sacrifico al entrar el la fuente de su poder para darle equilibrio a los universos, pero en uno de estos algo bastante interesante estaba ocurriendo.

Podemos ver como un chico pelirrojo de ojos azules y marcas en las mejillas corría por su vida mientras era perseguido por una turba de aldeanos y ninjas los cuales le lanzaban de todo desde jutsuts, shurikens y kunais los cuales de no ser por la gran velocidad y resistencia del pelirrojo lo hubieran dañado gravemente, pero de pronto una tormenta eléctrica de rayos amarillos, rojos y azules azotaron la aldea haciendo que los aldeanos se dispersaran por su seguridad a excepción de un castaño con peinado de piña y con una cicatriz en el puente de la nariz el cual siguió persiguiendo al niño de cabellera roja el cual se había logrado escabullir en un edificio abandonado el cual resultaba ser uno de los laboratorios abandonados del sannin serpiente

Naruto: ah ah, creo que aquí estaré a salvo, por lo menos hasta el amanecer.

¿?:yo no contaría con ello demonio, al fin morirás y la muerte de mis padres sera vengada - dijo el chunnin con odio en sus palabras mientras se acercaba al pequeño rubio el cual tenia la mirada en el traga luz del techo donde se podía ver un gran relámpago azúl caer en dirección del chunnin, hasta que...

Naruto: ¡CUIDADO! - grito a todo pulmón el pelirrojo al momento que corría en dirección al chunnin y con todas su fuerzas logró empujarlo hacia atrás.

¿?: maldito demonio ni creas que... - vociferó a medias el hombre castaño mientras que en frente suyo el supuesto "demonio" recibía el impacto de la azulada onda eléctrica la cual recorría todo su cuerpo y salia volando en contra de uno de los estantes de químicos los cueles lo bañaron por completo, tras la escena el pelicastaño se levantó para marcharse hasta que sintió el frío y afilado acero de la catana posar se sobre su garganta, dicha arma pertenecía a un ANBU peliplateado con mascara de perro en el cual solo se podía ver su ojo izquierdo brillante, rojo con tres tomoes negros el cual solo reflejaba una gran ira la misma que se expresaba en sus palabras.

Inu: Iruka, ¿pero que has hecho?, ¡¿QYE DIABLOS HAS HECHO?! - fueron las palabras que dirigió el ANBU al pelicastaño a lo que este sólo respondió en completo asombro.

Iruka: el...el me salvo, el me aparto de debajo de la ventana y recibió el rayo por mi - dijo en completo shock el chunnin pues aun le costaba creer lo que había pasado al mismo tiempo en que una ANBU pelimorada con mascara de gato se acercaba al inconsciente pelirrojo.

Neko: Inu, el chico parece estar solo inconsciente, pero hay que llevarlo rápido al hospital.

Inu: muy bien neko, tu encarga te, yo le notificaré a Mikoto-san - fue la orden del ANBU peliplateado mientras se retiraban dejando ahí a un iruka desconcertado en cual solo se quedaba viendo su reflejo en el kunai que traía en mano, veinte minutos después en el hospital de la aldea podemos ver al pequeño pelirrojo siendo empujada en una camilla a una sala de cirujia mientras la ultima Senju se hacia cargo de sus estado actual.

Tsunade: ¿Que fue lo que paso?

Shizune: el reporte dice que le cayó un rayo - informo la azabache a su maestra al momento que intentaban estabilizar al pelirrojo el cual tenia un sueño bastante interesante.

Mente de Naruto.

El pelirrojo se encontraba en una versión deshabitada de la aldea y lo único que hacia era caminar por las calles de esta.

Naruto: ¡HOOOOLAAAAA!, ¿hay alguien aqui? - vociferó a rudo pulmón el pelirrojo mientras se dirigía al parque de la aldea donde alguien ya lo esperaba.

¿?: hola pequeño - dijo una voz extraña la cual pertenecía a una mujer la cual dejo asombrado de quien se trataba.

Naruto: abuela Mito ¿que haces aquí?

¿?: lo ciento pequeño, pero no soy ella, yo solo tome su forma para poder comunicarme contigo yo soy la fuerza de velocidad o Speedforce.

Naruto: ¿que hago aquí?

Speedforce: bueno pequeño, yo a lo largo del tiempo he visto tu sufrimiento en los distintos universos existentes y me dolía no poder hacer nada por ti pero ahora para compensas tu sufrimiento he decidido convertirte en uno de mis veloscistas.

Naruto: ¿velozcistas?

Speegforce: son personas de distintos universos a los que se les da la habilidad de moverse a i velocidades increíbles permitiéndoles alterar las leyes de la física y del espacio tiempo.

Naruto: wow, ¿y yo voy a tener ese poder?

Sf: si Naruto, además de que 2 de mis mejores belicistas te van a entrenar, uno se dejo llevar sor su odio convirtiéndose en un moustruo y el otro pose un corazón tan noble como el tuyo ellos son Hunter Zolomon y Barry Allen o mejor conocidos como Zoom y Flash - tras las presentaciones dos hombres de unos 27 años aparecieron en frente del pelirrojo ambos usaban trajes similares lo único que los diferenciaba era que uno era completamente negro con detalles plateados y el otro rojo con detalles dorados.

Mientras tanto en el exterior la familia Uchiha que consistía en la matriarca Uchiha Mikoto y sus hijos Sasuke y Natsumi estaban observando a través de la ventana del cuarto como el rubio se debatía entre la vida y la muerte según lo que veian con genuina preocupación hasta que la rubia Senju salio del cuarto.

Mikoto: sensei, por favor digame ¿como esta Naruto?

Tsunade: afortunadamente logramos estabilizarlo - esto tranquilizo a los azabache hasta que - pero el trauma que sufrió pudo haber dejado algunas secuelas a largo plazo, por el momento se encuentra en coma - esas palabras destrozaron a la familia quedando en un profundo silencio hasta que la Uchiha menor lo rompió.

Natsumi: no entiendo, porque los padres de naru-kun lo utilizaron como un falso jinchuriki, solo para proteger a esas dos bolsas de aire que tienen por hijos.

Mikoto: ni idea hija pero descuida ya hable con el sandaime para obtener la custodia legal de Naru-chan además de revelar a la aldea la verdad de que sus hermanos son los verdaderos jinchurikis del kyubi.

Sasuke: entonces, ¿querés decir que el sera como nuestro hermano? - ante la pregunta de sus hijo la matriarca Uchiha solo asintió - genial, mi mejor amigo sera mi hermano - celebró el pelinegro como niño en navidad mientras los demás solo reían por su actitud, mientras tanto en la mansión Uzumaki una muy conocida pelirroja de ojos violetas dejaba caer un plato al suelo mientras con su mano derecha se sostenía el pecho como si le hubieran arrancado un pedazo de su corazón.

Kushina: ¿porque siento como si acabara de perder algo que no voy a recuperar? - fueron los pensamientos de la matriarca Uzumaki mientras apartaba esas ideas de su mente y procedía a recoger los fragmentos del plato roto.


	2. Despertar

El velocista de la hoja

Capitulo 2: Despertar.

Nueve mese habían pasado desde que el pelirrojo Uzumaki había caído en coma y algunas cosas habían pasado en ese tiempo de primera instancia con ayuda del sandaime Hiruzen sarutobi la matriarca Uchiha había conseguido hacerse con la custodia legal de Naruto, ya que el se encargaba de los tramites de la población civil mientras Minato solo se hacia cargo de los temas Shinobi, en segundo lugar la matriarca Uzumaki se había enterado de todo lo ocurrido de la forma mas dolorosa posible.

Flash back.

Se puede ver a la Uzumaki mayor pasearse por los pasillos del hospital en busca de su sensei rubia para pedirle de favor que entrenara a su hija, se encamino a la oficina pero antes de llegar se topo con la hija adoptiva de Tsunade.

Kushina: ah, hola shizune-chan, ¿sabes donde puedo encontrar a Tsunade-sensei? - preguntó la matriarca Uzumaki a la azabache la cual solo le devolvió una fría mirada al tiempo que respondía.

Shizune: si, Oka-san se encuentra en el tercer piso en la habitación 304, esta atendiendo a un paciente que callo en coma.

Kushina: ¿en coma?, ¿pues que le pasó?

Shizune: por lo que se, le cayo un rayo hace como tres meses durante esa extraña tormenta eléctrica que azoto la aldea.

Kushina: pobres, ya me imagino el dolor de su familia, bueno gracias por las indicaciones Shizune.

Shizune: no tiene ni idea - fue lo que susurro con malicia al ver a la pelirroja marcharse, la cual a los pocos minutos ya se encontraba en frente del cuarto que la azabache le indico y por la ventana de este pudo ver a su sensei rubia la cual discutía unos temas con una pelinegra a la cual reconoció como su amiga Mikoto, por lo que pensó que la persona en coma era uno de sus hijos, idea la cual se desecho cuando vio de quien se trataba, cabellera roja, tes morena clara y lo que más resaltaba de el eran esas tres marcas como bigotes en cada una de sus mejillas, rápido y sin pensar se adentro al cuarto gritando el nombre del comatoso.

Kushina: ¡¡¡NARUTOOOOOO!!! -grito la pelirroja mayor al entrar sin permiso al cuarto, acción la cual fue respondida por la Uchiha al darle una bofetada guajolotera la cual resonó en todo el pasillo.

Mikoto: ¿que haces aquí Uzumaki?, ¿acaso vienés a causar mas dolor a este pobre niño?

Kushina: ¿a que te refieres Mikoto?

Mikoto: a que me refiero?, ¡¿A QUE ME REFIERO?!, a que por tu culpa y la de Minato al hacer de Naruto un falso jinchuriki es que el se encuentra en ese estado.

Tsunade: ya basta las dos esto es un hospital - tras la intervención de la Senju el monitor cardiaco resonó un paro cardiaco lo cual no concordaba ya que el pelirrojo claramente sufría de un ataque el cual alerto a las tres mujeres de la habitación - ustedos dos afuera ya les avisare sobre el estado del gaki - dijo con voz de mando la sannin rubia al momento de sacar a ambas mujeres del cuarto.

Kushina: Mikoto, dime que fue lo que le paso con exactitud - ante la petición casi suplicante de la Uzumaki la Uchiha procedió a contarle como tras ser casado como un animal por los aldeanos y shinobis Naruto había recibido el impacto directo del rayo dejándolo en coma, y tras la larga explicación la Uzumaki con lágrimas en el rostro se marchó sin decir una palabra.

Fin Flash back

Desde entonces toda la familia del Hokage lo ha ido a visitar sin lograr acceder a su cuarto ya que lo movieron de la habitación, mientras tanto en la fuerza de velocidad el pelirrojo había sido entrenado en todos los trucos que un velocista debía saber desde desenredar tornados hasta viajar entre dimensiones y también algo de ciencia específicamente física y forense que gracias tanto a su súper velocidad y los kage bunshi ahora tenia los conocimientos de un recién graduado de la facultad.

Actualmente en el espacio mental del pelirrojo este se encontraba en frente del velocista de traje negro el cual de daba unas palabras.

Zoom: Naruto, no hay palabras que describan lo orgulloso que estoy de ti como alumno, con tan solo 10 años de edad y 9 meses en la fuerza de velocidad nos has superado tanto a barry como a mi por fin estas listo para demostrar en tu mundo quien es el mas rápido.

Naruto: gracias sensei, pero jamas lo habría logrado sin ustedes.

Zoom: ahora Naruto, yo te declaró como The Flash el akai senko " el rayo carmesí " - dijo el hombre de traje negro al pelirrojo mientras en este aparecía un traje como el de wally west de rebirt de botas rojas, pantalón y guantes negro con los detalles de los rayos plateados y en el pecho el símbolo del rayo plateado sobre un fondo negro.

Naruto: gracias sensei, ya vera que no los defraudare dattebayo - grito con ferria determinación en sus ojos los cueles por un instante se vieron rodeados de electricidad azul.

Zoom: no lo dudo gaki, ahora vete y regresa con los que te quieren.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto del hospital.

El trio de Uchihas se encontraban sentados al rededor de la cama del pelirrojo desesperados ya que habían pasado poco mas de 9 meses desde que ocurrió el accidente del rubio y se sentían totalmente inútiles hasta que la pelinegra menor tubo una idea, a lo que rápidamente saco un MP3 y colocó sus audífonos en los oídos del Uzumaki acción la cual fue cuestionada por el azabache culo de pato.

Sasuke: hermana, ¿que haces?

Natsumi: hace unos día leí en un libro de medicina que algunas personas en coma suelen mantenerse consiente de lo que pasa a su alrededor.

Mikoto: así que vas a usar la musica como un estimulo para tratar de hacer reaccionar a Naruto.

Natsumi: exactamente.

Sasuke: ¿y que musica le pondrás?, iron meiden, metálica, mago de oz, kiss.

Natsumi: no, Maluma.

Mikoto/sasuke: ¡NOOOOOOOOOO!

Natsumi: jajaja jajaja, debieron ver sus caras jajaja, no le pondré su banda favorita.

(Soda estéreo: Cuando pase el temblor).

A los pocos segundos de que la Uchiha menor empezara a reproducir la canción de la nada el pelirrojo se despertó sobresaltado espantando al trio de pelinegros, mientras se ponía a cantar y antes de tan siquiera terminara el verso el pelirrojo fue callado por tres golpes en su cabeza cortesía de los asustados Uchihas, que tras reprenter al Uzumaki se abrazaron de este.

Mikoto: Naruto, al fin despertaste.

Natsumi: Naruto-kun, no vuelvas a darme estos sustos.

Sasuke: dobe-nii que bien que despertaste, ahora paga me lo que me debes.

Naruto: ¿que dijiste teme?, yo no te debo nada.

Sasuke: ya lo se solo quería verificar que no tuvieras daño cerebral.

Naruto: jajaja, graciosito - contesto sarcásticamente el Uzumaki al comentario de su amigo, y en ese infante la sannin babosa entraba en el cuarto para revisar el estado del pelirrojo y al verlo despierto esta se sorprendió como si hubiese ganado la lotería, y tras la rápida revisión del ahora velocista lo dieron de alta además de informarle que gracias a la ayuda del sandaime ahora vivirá bajo la custodia de su madrina, al principio estuvo un tanto incrédulo pero al final estuvo mas que feliz pero antes que nada decidió contar le a su nueva familia lo que en verdad había pasado durante los nueve meses.

Mikoto: Naruto, esa historia es muy impresionante pero me resulta muy difícil de creer.

Natsumi: si Naruto-kun, como quieres que creamos que tras tu accidente hayas obtenido súper velocidad.

Sasuke: en cerio doble, solo a ti se te puede ocurrir eso.

no era de esperarse que los Uchiha se mantuvieran incrédulos ante los relatos del pelirrojo pero sus dudas se aclararon al tiempo que este en un estallido de velocidad salio corriendo dejando a los pelinegros con los ojos tan abiertos como platos con sus mandíbulas que casi parecían dislocarse, mientras tanto Naruto a una gran velocidad corría en dirección del monte Hokage mientras que en el camino se encontró con Menma su hermano menor el cual llevaba varias latas de pintura las cuales hiba a usar en una broma, claro hasta que un borrón rojo con rayos azules paso junto a el arrebatándole su carga mientras lo dejaba tirado de pompas en el suelo.

Menma: maldición olle fija... - interrumpió abruptamente su reclamo el rubio al ver como el monte Hokage era vandalizado a una gran velocidad por un borrón rojo con electricidad azúl dejando grabado en pintura azul brillante el emblema del rayo - pero que demonios fue eso.

De regreso con los pelinegros estos no creían lo que acababan de ver pues vieron como el nuevo integrante de su familia se había convertido en un meta humano.

Mikoto: no...no puedo creerlo - dijo con total incredulidad monotona al mismo tiempo que palidecia.

Sasuke: Dobe-nii ¡¡¡ES ASOMBROSO!!!.

Natsuki: ya no llegaremos tarde a la academia nunca mas - dijo con estrellitas en los ojos dando una mirada kawai.

Naruto: Y me creen ahora.

Y corte, espero les haya gustado este segundo capítulo

Ja ne.


	3. Línea de salida

El velocista de la hoja

Capitulo 3: Linea de salida.

Para que puedas entender lo que estoy por contarte tienes que hacer una cosa, tienes que creer en lo imposible.

Vemos la aldea de Konoha y de pronto -Vez ese borrón rojinegro soy yo, y ese también, ahí estoy, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y soy el hombre más rápido del mundo, cuando era niño una extraña tormenta eléctrica azoto todo mi mundo y resulte herido al recibir el impacto directo de un rayo, caí en coma por 9 meses y al despertar me convertí en lo imposible ya que podía moverme a velocidades increíbles, pero aquel suceso abrió nuestro mundo a nuevas amenazas y soy el único lo suficientemente rápido para detenerlas yo soy "Flash".

7 años después

En la mansión del clan Uchiha podemos ver en la cocina de esta aun pelirrojo de unos 17 años preparando el desayunó ya que hoy tanto el como sus hermanos pelinegros debían presentarse para el examen final de la academia ninja, durante estos 7 años Naruto ha tenido una vida feliz en compañía de los Uchiha,los cuales bajaban rápidamente las escaleras apenas olieron el rico aroma de la comida de Naruto y después del desayuno, el pelirrojo haciendo uso de sus habilidades llegó a gran velocidad al patio de la academia ninja donde varios de sus amigos ya lo esperaban al tiempo que ambos Uchiha llegaban columpiándose en unas cuerdas unidas a unas flechas las cuales estaban clavadas en el muro del edificio.

Naruto: hola chicos, perdón la tardanza, es que no...

Ino: calma pies rápidos, no te preocupes de hecho llegaron a tiempo.

Naruto: ha bueno una preocupación menos, oye Ino que tal si tenemos una carrera para matar el tiempo y ver de una vez quien es el mas rápido chica de aceró.

Ino: si así lo quieres rayo carmesí.

Así tanto rubia como pelirrojo se pusieron en pose de salida.

Neji: bien chicos ya conocen las reglas, nada de empujar o bloquear el camino una vuelta al monumento Hokage y de regreso.

Ino: ¿listo Naruto?.

Naruto: da la salida Neji.

Neji: en sus marcas, listos ¡¡¡FUERA!!!—y tras el grito del ojiperla tanto pelirrojo como rubia salieron a gran velocidad en dirección al monumento Hokage mientras el Inuzuka hacia sus apuestas.

Kiba: muy bien chicos ya saben que hacer, que corran sus apuestas.

Sasuke: ya sabes que yo siempre apuesto al empate con 5000 ryus.

Natsumi: yo igual.

Hinata: yo no entró, pero killer frost dice que apuesta 2000 ryus a que gana Ino.

Shino: Naruto-san es poseedor de la fuerza de la velocidad a diferencia de Ino, ya que ella al ser una Kriptoniana obtiene su velocidad por la radiación solar que absorbe, mejor apuesto a Naruto con 1500 ryus.

Chouji: Ino por 3000 ryus.

Shikamaru: que problematico, yo apuesto empate por 2000 ryus.

Mientras tanto con los competidores, estos se encontraban esquivando a los civiles en su camino para evitar accidentes, cuando de pronto entraron a un callejón sin salida la rubia pudo evadirlo fácilmente al dar un gran salto, pero Naruto tenia un problema ya que el muro era demasiado pequeño como para correr por este, fue entonces que recordó las palabras de su sensei de traje rojo le dijo cuando estaba en la fuerza de velocidad.

Naruto: vamos Uzumaki, ¿que fue lo que dijo barry-sensei sobre desfasar? — se dijo a si mismo el velocista al momento que todo a su alrededor parecía ir más lento y las palabras de su maestro volvían a su mente — (respira, siente el viento, siente el aire en tu rostro, siente el suelo en tus pies, levantando te, empujando te, la luz Naruto, siente la luz, siente su poder, es electricidad, corriendo por tus venas, atravesando te por cada nervio de tu cuerpo, como un shock, ya no eres tu ahora, eres parte de algo mas grande, eres parte de la fuerza de velocidad, escucha...ahora has lo)— al terminar el recuerdo el velocista ojiazul abrió sus ojos los cuales reflejaban una gran determinación al momento de aumentar su velocidad y traspasar el muro frente a el como si de un fantasma se trate se – eso se sintió raro — se dijo a si mismo el Uzumaki, el cual en cuestión de segundos alcanzó a la Yamanaka, la cual estaba totalmente sorprendida ya que presenció como el Uzumaki literalmente atravesó un muro y tras el increíble momento ambos retomaron la carrera ala cual como siempre termino en empate.

Ino: Naruto, ¿como hiciste eso?.

Naruto: ¿hacer que?.

Ino: lo de atravesar el muro— dijo alterada la rubia dejando a los demás novatos mas que impresionados.

Naruto: ah te referías a eso, es una de las habilidades que me da la fuerza de velocidad, cuando logró que mi cuerpo vibre a la frecuencia natural del aire logro poner mis partículas en un estado de excitación lo que me permite atravesar objetos sólidos.

Sakura: que interesante habilidad, eso te permitiría escapar de cualquier trampa.

Naruto: eso supongo, oigan aun nos quedan unos minutos antes del examen, ¿Que tal si vamos Jitters ichiraku?

Ten ten: ¿si no es café o ramen lo que comes tu no estas feliz? verdad.

Naruto: ya vamos que yo invito.

Choiji: así se habla novato— dijo alegre el akimichi empezando a caminar en dirección al café restaurante, pero en eso.

Menma: oigan inútiles ¿adónde van?, el examen es hacia acá, ¿o es que acaso al fin se rindieron en ser shinobis al darse cuenta lo patético que son?

Mito: ya callate vaka, que me dejas en vergüenza.

Killer frost: (vamos onee-san deja me salir para poder dispararle unas estacas de hielo al señor me creo el muy muy, en su parte noble para que aprenda a respetar).

Hinata: (aun no frost-nee, además no creo que logres darle a ese alfiler que tiene por miembro).

Killer frost: (jaja jajaja tienes razon hermanita).

Shino: menma si no te has dado cuenta aun falta hora y media para que de inicio el exmen, además Naruto nos invito a Jitters Ichiraku por un café.

Naruto: si pero a ellos no, ya vámonos chicos o se hace fila— dijo el pelirrojo a sus amigo los cuales se retiraron del lugar dejando al rubio y la pelirroja solos.

Menma: maldito, ¿como se atreve a no invitarnos?

Mito: ya calmante vaka solo es un café, además recuerda que debemos estar en buenos términos con el.

Menma: no entiendo porque Oka-san y Oto-san quieren que el vuelva a la familia si es solo un inútil.

Mito: un egoísta ególatra como tu no lo entendería.

Menma: ¿que es lo que se supone que deba entender?.

Mito: en verdad que eres un cabeza hueca, ¿recuerdas el accidente de Naruto de hace 7 años?

Menma: eso que tiene que ver.

Mito: la razón de que siempre fuera atacado por los aldeanos no era que el fuera un inútil ante los ojos del clan, sino que Oka-san y Oto-san lo utilizaron como un jinchuriki falso para mantenernos a nosotros a salvo —dijo de manera estoica la pelirroja a su hermano rubio el cual quedó pasmado en su lugar, mientras tanto de regreso con el pelirrojo y sus amigos estos eran atendidos por ayame la hija del dueño de Jitters Ichiraku.

Ayame: bien veamos americano descafeinado para Naruto, Sakura un te de manzanilla, capuchino vainilla para Sasuke y Natsumi, te helado para kiba, un chocolate caliente para Shino, primavera especial para Hinata, Ino me pidió un moka vainilla, choiji era un frappé chocolate, Shikamaru era un expresó triple, para Neji era un tostado francés, Tenten una infusión de te de jazmín y para Lee era café de grano normal.

Naruto: gracias Ayane, ten una propina extra.

Ayame: gracias y suerte en su examen de graduación — tras las palabras de la cocinera pelicastaña los novatos se dirigieron nuevamente a la academia mientras conversaban.

Naruto: oye Neji, ¿ya esta listo mi encargó.

Neji: claro amigo, ¿con quien crees que estas hablando? — dijo el Hyuga pelicastaño al momento que este le entregaba al pelirrojo un pequeño anillo plateado con el adorno de un rayo sobre un fondo negro — fue difícil conseguir el Trípoli mero reforzado para fabricarlo pero soportara las altas velocidades a las que te mueves.

Naruto: gracias amigo — dijo el Uzumaki al momento en que se colocaba el pequeño objeto plateado en su mano derecha — bien chicos el día en que algún nos convertiremos en shinobis a llegado.

Natsumi: al fin nos libraremos de los aburridos discursos de Iruka-sensei.

Kiba: ¿y que estamos esperando?, andando — fueron las palabras del chico perro al momento en que este y sus amigos entraban al edificio de la academia para comenzar con su mas grande aventura.

Y corte, el examen de los futuros gennin esta por comenzar y algunos de ellos puede que muestren habilidades mas allá de la imaginación no se pierdan el próximo capítulo de "El velocista de la hoja", sin más hasta luego mis lectores.

Ja ne.


	4. Arrow-verso en Naruto

Hoy les traigo la lista de los héroes del arrow-verso que serán encarnados en el fic del "El velocista de la hoja".

Naruto = The Flash.

Sasuke = Arrow.

Natsumi = Speedy.

Ino = Súpergirl.

Shikamaru = Atom.

Chouji = Enlonger man.

Neji = Vibe.

Ten ten = white canary.

Rock lee = Steel.

Hinata = Killer Frost.

Shino = Heat Wave.

Kiba = Capitán cool.

Sakura = Black canary.

Y esos son todos los héroes del Arrow-verso que voy a incluir por el momento si tienen a alguien mas a quien añadir dejen lo en los comentarios sin mas hasta luego.

Ja ne.


	5. Examen gennin

**Hola mis lectores hoy les traigo el cuarto capitulo de este gran fic que va a ser de los pocos que tengan una intro y como casi nadie ha dejado reviews comencemos.** **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

El velocista de la hoja

Capitulo 4: Examen gennin.

Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y soy el hombre más rápido del mundo, cuando era niño un accidente me convirtió en lo imposible, durante 7 años he ocultado mis habilidades, pero nuestro mundo se ha abierto a nuevas amenazas y soy el único lo suficientemente rápido para detenerlas yo soy "Flash".

Podemos ver a los novatos entrar al salón donde la prueba gennin se realizaran y cada uno tomo sus lugares antes de que el profesor entrara.

Iruka: muy bien chicos espero esten listos ya que aquellos que pasen comensaran su vida como shinobis...

Mizuki: iruka mejor ya da les el examen o se te van a dormir.

Iruka: bien.

Y con esas palabras ambos maestros repartieron los exámenes a los alumnos y tras dar comienzo a los exámenes el pelirrojo haciendo uso de sus conocimientos obtenidos en la fuerza de la velocidad resolvió su examen en menos de 5 minutos para que nadie viera su gran velocidad y tras entregar su examen salio del salón siendo seguido por los Uchihas, y tras varios minutos ya no quedaba casi nadie en el salón mas que Menma el cual pensaba que este examen era solo para torturarlo, mientras tanto en el patio de la academia los novatos estaban esperando a que comenzaran la segunda parte del examen el cual era de puntería, mientras que en las gradas los padres del Uzumaki lo veían fijamente.

Iruka: muy bien es hora de comenzar la pueba de puntería bien primero Uchiha Sasuke - dijo el instructor al tiempo que el pelinegro avanzaba al frente donde el instructor de pelo blanco le ofrecía un juego de kunais el cual rechazo preguntando si estaba bien si pudiera usar otro tipo de proyectil, al recibir una respuesta afirmativa retrocedió unos 200 metros mientras que de unos sellos en sus muñecas aparecieron en una explosión de humo un juego de flechas y arco con el cual a una gran velocidad disparo mas de 10 flechas las cuales dieron todas en el centro del blanco impresionando a todos tras eso la hermana del Uchiha fue la siguiente la cual repitió lo realizado por su hermano obteniendo ambos una marca perfecta de 10/10

las siguientes puntuaciones fueron

shikamaru: 8/10

shino: 7/10

kiba: 9/10

ino: 7/10

Chouji: 6/10

Hinata: 8/10 (usando sus estacas de hielo)

Ten-ten: 9/10

Rock-lee: 7/10

Neji: 8/10

Sakura: 7/10

Mito: 9/10

Menma: 6/10

civiles: 4-5/10

tras pasar todos los alumnos solo faltaba el pelirrojo ojiazul fue el ultimo participante el cual vio tentadora la idea de lanzar un rayo a los objetivos pero lo desestimo y se limito a tomar el juego de kunais los cuales recubrió con una leve marca de electricidad azul lanzo los 10 proyectiles a una velocidad mayor a los pelinegros causando que al momento de lanzar los kunais solo se vieron unos cuantos borrones dando todos en el centro impresionando a todos y causando celos en su hermano de cabellera rubia.

Iruka: bien es hora de la parte final del examen, tendrán que realizar los tres jutsus básicos y uno de su clan o de su propia creación (solo mencionare los jutsus especiales)

Sasuke: ninpo: arrow bunshin daibakua.( arte ninja: clon de flecha explosivo).

Natsumi:ninpo: arrow bunshin daibakua.( arte ninja: clon de flecha explosivo).

shikamaru: posesión de sombras.

shino: elemento quemar: alas ardientes del fenix.

kiba: elemento hielo: ejecución aurora.

ino: ninpo: onda de choque (onda expansiva ocasionada por aplaudir con su gran fuerza).

chouji: expansión de masa ( no uso chakra ya que utilizo sus habilidades meta-humanas).

hinata: elemento hielo: ataúd de hielo.

ten-ten:solo hizo los tres jutsu básicos.

Rock lee: solo hizo los tres jutsu básicos.

Neji: ninpo: palma del vacío ( disparo los rayos de ondas dimensionales)

Sakura: ninpo: lamento del banshee (dijo al dar un grito supersónico que devasto todo delante de ella).

Mito: rasengan.

Menma: rasengan.

civiles:solo hizo dos de los tres jutsu básicos.

Naruto: elemento viento: tornados gemelos ( giro sus brazos a una gran velocidad generando que dos mini tornados salieran de estos).

luego de terminar la tercera parte lo siguió un mini torneo donde todos los novatos avanzaron con facilidad quedando como ganadores de la ronda femenil a Ino quien se enfrentó a Hinata y Sakura, la batalla fue muy dificil pero la rubia Yamanaka al darles un puñetazo con súper fuerza dejando a ambas feminas inconscientes

y la batalla final del la ronda varonil fue entre Sasuke, Menma y Naruto la batalla comenzó cuando el rubio se lanzo al ataque con furia en dirección al uchiha el cual evadía los ataques del uzumaki rubio con suma facilidad, pero al final el pelinegro se dejo vencer ya que le había prometido al pelirrojo que se enfrentaría a su hermano

Menma: bien inútil, ahora solo somos tu y yo.

Naruto: bien, muestra me de que es capas el supuesto nuevo dios shinobi - tras varios golpes y raspazos evadidos el rubio totalmente frustrado empezó a cubrirse del manto del Kiuby y con mayor velocidad y fuerza se lanzo en contra de su hermano con una gran intención de lastimarlo de gravedad, Naruto al ver esto rápidamente se quito del camino dejando ver el rastro de electricidad azul que surgía de el sorprendiendo a varios que reconocieron el borrón rojizo que se genero al ver al hijo mayor del hokage moverse a tal velocidad - que fastidio quería ocultar esto un poco mas.

Menma: ¿pero como es que...

Naruto: Menma ¿recuerdas lo que me paso hace 7 años?

Menma: el rayo que te golpeo.

Naruto: exacto, hace 7 años cuando el rayo me golpeo cai sobre un estante de quimicos, la mezcla de los químicas y la electricidad acelero mi metabolismo causando que yo me volviera un velocista.

Menma: ¿un velocista?

Naruto: los velocistas somos persona que logran tener una coneccion con el poder mas grande del multiverso la fuerza de la velocidad, pero mejor te lo muestro - dijo el pelirrojo al momento que este comenzaba a correr alrededor del confundido rubio el cual veia en camara lenta como su hermano le lanzaba una rafaga de electricidad la cual le dio directo dejandolo inconciente, todos los presentes en el patio de la academia estaban mas que asombrados y sacandolos de su estupor el chunnin pelicastaño declaro a Naruto como el novato del año.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** **Y corte, esperó les haya gustado el capitulo y pido una disculpa si es que el cap no es tan interesante sin mas hasta luego.** **Ja ne.**


	6. Orígenes

**Hola mis lectores he vuelto con un nuevo capitulo de "El velocista de la hoja", espero que discuten este capitulo y sin mas comencemos.** **Discreimer: Naruto y The Flash no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos creadores.**

"El velocista de la hoja"

Capitulo 4: Orígenes.

Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y soy el hombre más rápido del mundo, cuando era niño un accidente me dejo en coma y al despertar me volví en algo imposible, pero eso provocó que nuestro mundo se abriera a nuevas amenazas y soy el único lo suficientemente rápido para detenerlas yo soy "Flash".

(A lo largo de mi vida he tenido ciertos momentos incómodos, pero sin duda este se lleva el premio) — fue el fugaz pensamiento del ojiazul mientras este en compañía de sus amigos se encontraban en la sala del consejo donde fueron citados con el fin de informar como es que obtuvieron sus poderes.

Orden en la sala, ahora si chicos nos podrían decir como fue que ustedes obtuvieron poderes por así decirlo — fue la amable petición del rubio kage a los jóvenes frente a el.

Bien Hokage-sama, como mencione con anterioridad, en mi caso hace 7 años tras recibir el impacto directo de un rayo caí sobre un estante de químicos peligroso lo cual causo que mi metabolismo se acelerara dándome la habilidad de moverme a velocidades casi imposibles — dijo con aburrimiento el pelirrojo Uzumaki ya que se estaba aburriendo de repetir a cada rato como fue que obtuvo sus poderes

En mi caso fue algo casi similar ya que yo estaba tratando de reparar un radio de onda corta, cuando de igual manera un rayo golpeo mi equipo haciendo que este explote — explico de manera simple el Hyuga pelicastaño ya que no quería que se le interrogara más a fondo.

A Hinata y a mi nos afecto un tanque de nitrógeno que explotó por el golpe de un rayo — explico brevemente el Inuzuka para ahorrar tiempo ya que el tampoco quería estar ahí.

En mi caso fue algo similar solo que en ves de un tanque de nitrógeno fue uno de gas

Yo no estoy tan seguro de que paso solo se que mis moléculas se polimerizaron y ahora soy como una clase de boligoma — dijo con duda el akimichi ya que no recordaba como paso

Yo igual no tengo idea, solo se que ahora puedo dar gritos de ondas supersónicas — dijo la banshee pelirrosada para evitar problemas

Yo de hecho tengo algo que confesar, en realidad no soy hija de los Yamanaka — dijo algo dudosa Ino ya que no estaba segura sobre si revelar dicha información.

Eso es ridículo, eso debe de ser una mentira para no decir como obtuvo sus poderes — dijo un consejero civil el cual fue interrumpido por la intervención del líder del clan Yamanaka.

Podrías explicarte Inoichi — cuestiono el viejo halcón de la guerra al Yamanaka.

Bien, esto ocurrió hace 17 años, poco después del ataque del kyubi a la aldea — Inoichi dio inició su relato para explicar como fue que se convirtió en padre.

Flash back.

Hace 17 años podemos ver la aldea de Konoha parcialmente destruida, cuando de pronto en el cielo nocturno se ve a un destello fugas cruzar por este hasta estrellarse a las afueras de la aldea este hecho solo fue presenciado por la joven pareja de recién casados Inoichi y Sayaka Yamanaka los cuales regresaban a la aldea después de terminar su luna de miel y a gran velocidad se aproximaron a la zona de impacto donde vieron un extraño vehículo tras el humo y a paso lento el rubio platinado se acerco con precaución.

Inoichi, ten cuidado por favor no sabemos que sea esa cosa — advirtió preocupada la Yamanaka

Tranquila Saya-chan lo tendré — en eso la compuerta de la nave se habría y de esta solo se oía el llanto de un recién nacido —whuuuaaaaaaa, whuuuaaaaaa, whuuuaaaaa — fue el llanto de la bebé al tiempo que el Yamanaka la tomará en brazos — Saya-chan, es...es una bebita.

¿Pero que estaba haciendo en esa cosa?

No lo se pero no podemos dejarla aquí sola.

Estoy de acuerdo, dame a la bebé y tu sella esa cosa para ver que es.

Fin Flash back.

Tras eso regresamos a la aldea y cuidamos de ella como si en verdad fuera nuestra — finalizo su relato el Yamanaka en el cual recordaba con melancolía la noche en que de la formas menos esperada se volvió padre.

Y siempre estaré agradecida con ustedes por todo lo que han hecho por mi — dijo felizmente la rubia al tiempo que le devolvía una sonrisa de agradecimiento a su padre postizo.

Pero aun queda la duda de ¿que es ella en verdad? — cuestiono uno de los consejeros civiles.

Por lo poco que pude descubrir del vehículo su verdadero nombre dado por sus padres biológicos es Kara Zor-El, proveniente del planeta Kripton — dio a conocer Inoichi la poca información que logro extraer del vehículo espacial al tiempo que el consejal Homura sacaba sus propias conclusiones del asunto — osea que la chica es una alienígena.

Si, ¡pero no uno malo! — se defendió la rubia platinada solo para ser tranquilizada por la vieja mujer del consejo —tranquila joven Yamanaka o Zor-El, ¿pero en cerio no tiene mas información sobre su especie? —cuestiono Koharu interesada para ver si podian obtener nuevos recursos para la aldea, pero solo obtuvo una respuesta no muy alentadora — lo único que se es que mis poderes los obtengo por la radiación solar que mis células absorben, claro a además de este collar.

¿Collar? — exclamó dudoso el Hyuga pelicastaño ante la mensión de dicho objeto

Si venia en la nave con migo.

¿Podria echarle un vistazo?

Claro, no hay problema — dijo la rubia kriptoniana al momento de entregarle el colgante al pelicastaño.

Bien siempre quise hacer esto — dijo el Hyuga al momento de poner su mano sobre el hombro de su compañera y perderse en una visión de esta.

¿Que esta haciendo Neji-nisan? — preguntó Hinata algo preocupada por la acción de su primo.

Ja ja, esta vibrando a Ino para ver más sobre ella — se río amena mente el velocista Uzumaki al descubrir lo que su amigo hacia.

[Visión de Neji]

El pelicastaño se encontraba en un ambiente de tonalidad azulada en lo que parecía ser una zona del círculo polar y en este estaba la kriptoniana usando su visión de calor para derretir el muro de hielo y adentrarse al mismo.

[Fin de la visión]

Al terminar de percibir a su compañera el pelicastaño se mostró desorientado un momento antes de explicar lo que vio.

Neji, hermano ¿estas bien? — dijo el pelirrojo al momento de ayudar a su amigo a levantarse.

Si estoy bien amigo.

Neji, ¿que fue lo que viste? — cuestiono algo insistente la kriptoniana.

Te vi a ti...e...estabas el frente de un muro de hielo usando tu visión de calor para derretir lo y te adentraste al túnel.

¿Y eso fue todo?

Si, lo siento — se disculpo el pelicastaño con un tono de pesar.

Descuida, no hay problema.

¿Y como te llamamos ahora?, ¿te seguimos llamando Ino o Kara? — cuestionó el chico perro.

Creo que me quedare como Ino, ya que es el nombre con el que me conocen.

Como gustes supergirl — dijo animada mente el velocista

Gracias, Flash — respondió en el mismo tono la Yamanaka.

Bien dejando eso de lado ¿que hacemos con los chicos? — dijo dudoso el ex-kage.

Disculpe Sarutobi-senei, yo opino que lo mejor es que los chicos estén en equipo gennin estándar entre ellos y en sus tiempos libre estudiemos los alcances de sus habilidades — propuso rápidamente Tsunade ya que había visto como Danzo miraba deseoso a los chicos.

Opino que es lo mejor y si resulta que sus habilidades son nuevas línea de sangre los incluimos a todos al CRA — opino el consejal Homura el cual estaba parcialmente de acuerdo con la ultima Senju.

Bien si eso es todo por el momento doy por concluida esta sesión — dijo el rubio kage al momento en que todos los presentes se retiraban de la sala y la familia del Hokage se acercaban al velocista pelirrojo el cual iba a salir corriendo del lugar, pero su andar fue detenido al verse envuelto en las cadenas de chakra de su madre y hermana las cuales en compañía del rubio iban a entablar una conversación con el al tiempo que el velocista vibraba para librarse de las cadenas las cuales cayeron pesadamente al suelo.

Na...Naruto, espera tenemos que hablar — pidió nerviosa la Uzumaki.

¿Menma esta bien? — preguntó Naruto con voz estioca.

Si, tu hermano esta inconsciente pero estable — respondió el rubio kage a la pregunta de su hijo

Entonces no hay nada de que hablar — dijo fríamente el velocista ojiazul al momento de salir del edificio para dirigirse a los terrenos Uchiha donde el trio de pelinegros lo esperaban para comer.

Ah, Naruto ya regresaste ¿que tal estuvo la reunión del consejo? — preguntó interesada su madrina

Aburrida, solo querían saber como es que los chicos y yo obtuvimos nuestros poderes, pero dejando eso de lado ¿que vamos a comer? — preguntó el pelirrojo al tiempo que se sentaba a comer.

Bueno hoy tenemos kurri extra picante de la abuelaYuna que tanto te gusta.

Hací los pelinegros y pelirrojo disfrutaban de una amena comida mientras hablaban de distintos temas.

Oye dobe, ¿crees que nos pongan en el mismo equipo? — Pregunto el dudoso Sasuke

No se habrá que esperar.

Chicos, ¿han sabido algo de Itachi e Izumi?, hace tiempo que no sabemos de ellos — dijo intrigada la matriarca Uchiha

Tranquila Oka-san, han de estar bien no por nada son los caballeros nocturnos de la ciudad del Daimio — dijo la prlinegra menor tratando de tranquilizar a su madre cuando de pronto la cena familiar se ve interrumpida ya que al comedor de la mansión llegaron Neji e Hinata a través de una brecha dimensional vistiendo los atuendos de sus dobles de tierra-1.

¿Chicos que sucede? — dijo preocupado Naruto al ver a sus amigos con sus trajes de combate.

Naruto viste te, Mizuki-sensei ha robado el pergamino de jutsus prohibidos — ante las palabras de su compañero castaño los Uchiha se vistieron con sus trajes de combates con capucha el de Sasuke era verde oscuro mientras el de su hermana era rojo escarlata y cada uno llevaba un juego de arco y flechas las cuales tenían distintos sellos en las puntas Mié tras el Uzumaki concentraba su electricidad azul en el anillo de su mano del cual salio el mismo traje que usó cuando estaba dentro de la fuerza de velocidad y con gran rapidez se lo ponía.

Bien chicos vamos — Tras las palabras del pelirrojo salió a gran velocidad hacia la salida norte de la aldea con dirección al bosque donde un mal herido Iruka se enfrentaba se enfrentaba el sólo al traidor peliblanco el cual era apoyado por la guardia personal de Orochimaru los cuales usaban trajes completamente negros que cubrían sus rostro y solo dejaba ver sus ojos.

Mizuki, ¿porque traicionaste a la aldea?

¿En cerio Iruka?, lo hice porque quise, esta aldea es débil, limitaba mi potencial, pero con esto al fin obtendré el poder para el que estoy destina... — el traidor peliblancos fue interrumpido al recibir un potente golpe supersónico el cual lo saco volando varios metros hasta chocar contra un árbol el cual se partió al recibir el impacto.

Siempre haz sido muy hablador Mizuki-sensei — dijo burlón el Uzumaki al tiempo que una leve capa de electricidad.

¡Desgraciado! — grito el traidor al tiempo que se levantaba atrás, combatir contra el velocista lanzado un fuma shuriken con intencio de partir al Uzumaki el cual evadió el shuriken gigante logrando conectar un gancho derecho en la cara del chunnin el cual se trastabilló hacia atrás para caer al suelo, al ver a su oponente caído el pelirrojo iba a tomar el pergamino de jutsuts prohibidos pero al acercarse a este apenas y pudo esquivar lo que al parecer eran unas balas de hueso las cuales fueron disparadas por uno de los shinobis de ropas negras el cual fue lanzado de espaldas contra otro árbol al recibir el golpe de un rayo sonico de color azul.

Siempre tan impaciente Flash, un día de estos estarás en problemas y no podremos salvarte — regaño el pelicastaño de gafas brillantes la impaciencia del velocista al tiempo que el la peliblanca y los dos arqueros salían de una dimensional.

Lo siento chicos ya saben que ha veces me emocionó demás — se disculpo el velocista a la vez que se rascaba la nuca para inmediatamente ver a la pelinegro de capucha roja — Speedy llevate a iruka de aqui, nosotros nos encargamos — ante la petición la arquera solo asintió para después ayudar a levantarse al herido chunnin e irse a través del la misma brecha dejando así el futuro campo de batalla.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** **Y corte, al fin pude traerles otro capítulo de este gran fic, ¿que les pareció la historia de la Yamanaka?, además informó que Ino sera la única Kriptoniana en la historia, trate de que tuviera cierta lógica los orígenes de los personajes, pero en fin que se le va a hacer Kurasano'o se despide deseándoles buen día.** **Ja ne.**


End file.
